Cache/.5BPan-Alliance Organization.5D The Liberty League
1 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2966.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 14, 2016 21:11:05 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Organization The Liberty League Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Organization The Liberty League « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Organization The Liberty League (Read 1557 times) Sammelung Newbie Offline 7 Organization The Liberty League « on: November 18, 2015, 09:46:11 PM » The Liberty League An Association of Capitalistic Nations and Corporations Mission Statement The Liberty League aims to provide a forum where corporations, free market economies, U.S. aligned nation-states, and factions sharing the Liberty League's principles can cooperate to further global security, freedom, and prosperity across conglomerate/alliance boundaries. The Liberty League will consistently protect the freedoms of its member states and assets of its member corporations, while promoting free market and pro-U.S. policies globally. Why Capitalism? Simple. Free Markets create a virtuous cycle that increases your government's approval, your state's revenues, and your people's quality of life. >Country A has a free market economy and a low tax rate >County A attracts foreign investment >foreign investment increases growth >which increases GDP >which increases tax revenue >foreign investment increases approval and decreases unemployment >which increases stability >which also increases GDP >all these factors increase quality of life >more stability, growth, and approval attracts more foreign investment >repeat Membership There are three pathways to membership in the Liberty League: 1) You are the head of a capitalistic corporation 2) You are the leader of a ruling faction that is either neutral or U.S. aligned, and has a free market or is seeking one 3) You are the leader of a nonruling faction that desires a U.S. aligned or neutral free market government, and are not in a country that meets the second requirement. If you meet one of these requirements, you simply declare your desire for membership and are added to the roster. Funding The Liberty League is an organization much like the U.N. (except it has no commies) - it's run off of contributions by member countries and corporations. It accumulates liquid capital through Capital Pledges put forth by member corporations and nations that are called in when needed. For example, let's say Member A wants to make a Capital Pledge of 100k, he posts "Nation/Company pledges 100k". Then, that is written in the Pledge Roster, and called in for use to further the mission statement (as decided by the Council). The Liberty League's Manpower Pledges also function with the same format. Leadership Decisions are made by a "Council of Three", and its have members week-long terms, and are then reevaluated to see if they still hold the "top pledging" status (except the founder). The Council is composed of: 1) (The top pledging ruling faction) Vacant 2) (The top pledging corporation) Enron, Andrew Fastow 3) (The founder and Chairman) South Vietnam, Sammelung To clarify the "top pledging" designation, it's based off (money pledged + 1) x (soldiers pledged + 1) x (materials pledged + 1). The Council must take into consideration the popular opinion, and its goal should always be to fulfill the goals outlined in the Mission Statement. Want to see the Liberty League's funds be used in a certain way? Submit a request here, and let the Council debate over it. Services FreedomFighters™: The Liberty League calls in a set number of troops from its manpower pledges, and they are delivered as expeditionary forces to a member nation. QuikCash™: The Liberty League raises an amount of capital from its capital pledges, and it is delivered to a member nation as development aid. MailMaterial™: The Liberty League calls in pledged materials, and they are granted to nations for development aid and armament construction. Membership Roster RF South Vietnam (Sammelung) RF Laos (BroskiMcBroham) RF Morocco (Pertti II) C Enron (Andrew Fastow) RF Cameroon (Governer Treffen) C Trump International (Donald Trump) C Prime Oil (Cw3040) RF Iraq (aps) C SHINRA (linksith) Pledge Roster South Vietnam (2,000s and 100k) Trump International (100k) Enron (50rm, 10ol) SHINRA (1000k, 10RM, 10ol, 5mg) Statistics QuikCash™: 200k FreedomFighters™: 2,000 MailMaterials™: 50rm, 10ol « Last Edit: November 25, 2015, 10:29:47 AM by Sammelung » Logged South Vietnam's Corporate Investment Comission: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2929.0 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 821 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #1 on: November 18, 2015, 10:04:50 PM » Sign me up. I'm all for bettering the world's economic systems. Logged BroskiMcBroham Newbie Offline 6 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #2 on: November 18, 2015, 11:22:36 PM » Hey-ho there neighbor! A nation bein' mighty keen on both liberty and leagues, Laos would like to sign on up. Logged >BLOC - http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55575 >REALPOLITK - http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=47 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #3 on: November 18, 2015, 11:34:26 PM » Kingdom of Morocco would like to join. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #4 on: November 19, 2015, 12:57:38 AM » Question, how does the Liberty League decide when such capital pledges are 'needed'? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 448 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #5 on: November 19, 2015, 04:13:04 AM » Shalom, goyim; I would definitely like to join your fruitful enterprise... for reasons. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #6 on: November 19, 2015, 06:05:25 AM » Quote from: aps on November 19, 2015, 05:26:34 AM soviet-free market. valid? No. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 821 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #7 on: November 19, 2015, 09:14:27 AM » If we wanted to, I could hold the alliances stockpiled goods. I'm a pretty good bookkeeper. Logged Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #8 on: November 19, 2015, 01:55:31 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on November 19, 2015, 09:14:27 AM If we wanted to, I could hold the alliances stockpiled goods. I'm a pretty good bookkeeper. Wow. I mean, seriously, that's got to be the most bald-faced 'economic maneuver'* I have ever seen. *that's capitalist for 'ruse' Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Sammelung Newbie Offline 7 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #9 on: November 19, 2015, 04:39:35 PM » Quote from: aps on November 19, 2015, 05:26:34 AM soviet-free market. valid? >Soviet >Free Market Choose one. Either you're with liberty, or against liberty, my friend. With that said your nation is not eligible for membership in the Liberty League. Logged South Vietnam's Corporate Investment Comission: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2929.0 Governer Treffen Newbie Offline 33 Personal Text Representative of Queen Elizabeth II Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #10 on: November 19, 2015, 05:00:30 PM » I'll sign up. Logged Leader of TRW Cameroon: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=73 New TRW British Commonwealth: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=894 grid is your lord and savior Full Member Offline 182 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #11 on: November 19, 2015, 05:24:08 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on November 19, 2015, 01:55:31 PM Wow. I mean, seriously, that's got to be the most bald-faced 'economic maneuver'* I have ever seen. *that's capitalist for 'ruse' I'm usually pretty critical of banks in this game, but in my view AF has shown himself to be loyal to his allies. He bank rolled several members of P.A.L.S. when there was no actual obligation other than loyalty to do so. Logged by clicking this link you are agreeing that you have sex with CommissiarBrian and his dog. Donald Trump Newbie Offline 1 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #12 on: November 19, 2015, 05:57:45 PM » Get me on board. I'll pledge 100k for a good cause. « Last Edit: November 19, 2015, 06:01:12 PM by Donald Trump » Logged Trump on Realpolitik http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100142 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1217 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #13 on: November 19, 2015, 07:22:28 PM » Quote from: Sammelung on November 18, 2015, 09:46:11 PM >which increases GDP >which increases tax revenue No, GDP increases budget. Quote >foreign investment increases approval and decreases unemployment No it doesn't. Quote >which increases stability >which also increases GDP No it doesn't. Quote it's run off of contributions by member countries and corporations. off Quote from: Sir_Scarf on November 19, 2015, 01:55:31 PM Wow. I mean, seriously, that's got to be the most bald-faced 'economic maneuver'* I have ever seen. *that's capitalist for 'ruse' bold-faced Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Habibastan Guest Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #14 on: November 19, 2015, 07:41:06 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on November 19, 2015, 07:22:28 PM No, GDP increases budget. No it doesn't. No it doesn't. off bold-faced Logged Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Organization The Liberty League SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2966.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 12, 2016 10:28:46 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Organization The Liberty League Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Organization The Liberty League « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Organization The Liberty League (Read 1544 times) Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 820 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #30 on: November 23, 2015, 08:56:19 AM » Quote from: Sammelung on November 22, 2015, 09:24:46 PM Now that we have a solid base of members and a small reservoir of pledge funds, I'd like to motion for the first use of those funds. Resolution: Use of 100k in Capital Pledges for advertising the Liberty Leauge in the Global Announcements I approve this resolution, and will volunteer my pledge to fulfill the requirements. What say you, Councilman Enron? Ironically... announcements actually don't cost anything, at least not for corps and factions, but I do agree with advertising it. Logged linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #31 on: November 24, 2015, 07:07:30 AM » With a majority vote from the recent leadership meeting at SHINRA, we would like to be a part of the PAO Liberty League and pledge $1M, 10 RM, 10 Oil, and 5 MG « Last Edit: November 25, 2015, 09:52:16 AM by linksith » Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Orson Newbie Offline 8 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #32 on: December 09, 2015, 07:54:24 AM » After adopting free-market principles the nation of Burma had proclaimed its neutrality and now it'd like to join the Liberty League. Pledging ten thousand FreedomFighters and 1000k in QuikCash. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=45 Acme Corp Newbie Offline 6 Personal Text Industrial Magnate of South Korea Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #33 on: December 09, 2015, 09:10:25 AM » Acme Corp join the Liberty League pledging 10000k and 100 weapons. May democracy prevail! Logged ACME CORP Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #34 on: December 09, 2015, 12:19:35 PM » As a communist country, Malaysia wishes the best of luck for your organization. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #35 on: December 09, 2015, 08:16:20 PM » As part of our quest to become the internationally recognized most free and open nation, Afghanistan hereby declares its membership into The Liberty League. To show our commitment, we will also place a Capital Pledge of funds and resources for use by this organisation, consisting of: 1000k blocbux 10k Afghani Military Expeditionary Infantrymen 30 Mbbl Prime Afghan Oil Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati The Flying ACE Jr. Member Offline 63 Personal Text Will take over the seas Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #36 on: December 13, 2015, 07:50:35 AM » we relevant Logged Netherlands get: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=102 aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #37 on: December 13, 2015, 08:04:03 AM » Quote from: The Flying ACE on December 13, 2015, 07:50:35 AM we relevant not anymore due to the constant game-breaking multis appearance Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW The Flying ACE Jr. Member Offline 63 Personal Text Will take over the seas Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #38 on: December 13, 2015, 11:34:53 AM » Where did the pledged aid go to? lol Logged Netherlands get: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=102 Orson Newbie Offline 8 Re: Organization The Liberty League « Reply #39 on: December 13, 2015, 01:29:29 PM » Quote from: The Flying ACE on December 13, 2015, 11:34:53 AM Where did the pledged aid go to? lol Speaking for myself only I was never contacted by anyone from the leadership, nor could I find any instructions in the thread so I still have the pledged goods. Any member of the League in need of aid can write me a comm and he/she'll be granted it. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=45 Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Organization The Liberty League SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2